


Boxing Day

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Loki learns about a Midgardian tradition
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 12





	Boxing Day

“Why are we doing this?” Loki asked, arms full of a box of stuffed animals, toys, clothes, and canned goods.

“Because it’s Boxing Day,” you grinned, another gift laden box in your arms. “It’s a day set aside after Christmas for us to give to the less fortunate. Didn’t you have something similar on Asgard?”

Loki shrugged as best he could. “If we did, I didn’t participate. It’s not necessarily in my nature.” 

“Well it’s never too late to start now,” you said. “Especially for one as long lived as you are, Loki. I’m sure these kids we’ll be giving to will love their presents, if only because a superhero slash god is giving them the presents. They’ll probably think you’re better than Santa!”

Loki couldn’t help but smile at your optimism. “I certainly hope so, my darling.”

Turns out, you were right. Loki enjoyed the fuzzy feeling he got seeing the kids who had almost nothing open presents meant just for them. The joy on their face overcame any lingering grumble Loki could have had.


End file.
